User talk:ATEMVEGETA
For other messages see: Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10 The Winged Dragon of Ra Dear admin of the yugioh wiki i have a concern about the ruling on the winged dragon of ra it dosn't make much sense why would ra be less powerfull then Obalisk who can't be targeted by effects of effect monsters spells or traps it dosn't make much sense sure it can have 7900 attack points but that wont help if you take any damage to the life points you loos and if ra can be destroyed by effects spells or traps then why is it a god im just asking you doubble check your sorces witch are an FAQ run by whoever dosn't mean it is right and you or whoever wrote the OCG rulling might have mistranslated the japanese text into english i use ra in real life and this ruling really upsets the whole points of having a god card. Ra is a GOD CARD it just doesn't seem logical that Ra king of the gods would be destroyed so easily. and also the English yugioh ruling page doesn't say anything about a ruling for Ra just a Konami FAQ a fact question answer run by some random guy its a form page for crying out loud just double check the sources and why is the same source Konami FAQ listed over and over like 10+ times one form of source doesn't make a ruling non of the sources are an official Japanese ruling on the card. if your can't or won't do anything contact me at dark_dragon_fury@yahoo.com and tell me i plan to ask these questions at the next tournament in my area but i might not be able to if you could ask an official at a tournament, I know going an extra mile I and many other ra users would be very great full thank you and good bye.- -- (talk) 04:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) New "Missing the Timing" confirm.. I just want to be sure if that's confirmed or not. Also I have other questions but that's not complete related to the situation... --iFredCa 21:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, then explain why "Kuraz the Light Monarch" had "When...you can..." in his lore? Is it not similar to "Fortune Lady Light" or "Lightpulsar Dragon"? They also have "When...you can..." in their line. --iFredCa 21:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, Chain 2 or higher, that does making sense. Thank you. :So for next question; I need to covering all the Option Effect that have "When...you can..." (Such as Lighty, which was hardest card for me to deal with) How can I understand that way, is that same way as you mentioned; Chain 2 or higher and resolved difference? --iFredCa 21:53, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Here's the reason. Do you believe it or not? --iFredCa 11:12, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::That's just it - I only need to know the reason why that option effect was existing for. No more than one chain, or else they are broken. --iFredCa 21:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Related video module coming soon I just wanted to make sure you had seen the post about the upcoming related video module, please let me know if you have any questions. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Related_videos_module_coming_soon Sena 16:39, May 25, 2012 (UTC) "You can only control 1 Card name." Is that possible to replacing "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" with second copy of himself? If not, then should I put it up on my Judge Rulings? --iFredCa 03:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Wonderful, is this phantom call? --iFredCa 20:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, that's what I thought. --iFredCa 13:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Helping Robo For Combat Outdated Ruling So that's fake and no longer useful, right? --iFredCa 23:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, to make it clearly, Helping Robo required the monster to be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, yes? --iFredCa 00:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Email Ruling: Please take a look at this Hello, I've been away from this Wikia for such a long time. I not sure with how you guys decided on dealing with unverified email rulings. A few days ago, this thread was created Forum:Earthbound Immortal Email ruling. I was expecting others to look at it but there still haven't been any other comments. [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHTurtle']] [[User talk:Hide Head Turtle|'Talk']] 13:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification. Nice to be back. I see you've also got yourself adminship. Congrats to you on that. The YGO Wikia has improved a lot. Keep up the good work! [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHT']] - (Talk to the Turtle) 16:15, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon can sea dragon lord gishilnodon effect work with monsters treated as equip spell cards? For example, the dragunity decks?!?! as you know sea serpents effect is when a lvl 3 monster on the field is sent to the graveyard, it gains the attack. well with dragunities, monsters become equip cards quite frequently... well when the card is somehow destroyed or sent to the graveyard by effect, does gishilnodon effect go into play since it comes back to a monster that was lvl 3. please help out. if so, it would be a great combo. sooner the better! thanks! :I answered the above guy for you at the forum post he necroed. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 00:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Arcanite Magician Round 2 One user from GameFAQs argued that "Arcanite Magician" do NOT gain two counters during her Synchro Summon Window, but after her Summon Window closed. Is that true? You said that she gained two counters during the Synchro Summon Window - which is opposite to what he said. Link here, you have to scroll down till you find my Username "FredCat07" and a user named "BrainDamageEclipse". --iFredCa 16:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :So you're following the same way as BrainDamageEclipse do? Alright, I get it. --iFredCa 21:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Confusing ruling Can you please take a look at this thread: Forum:Greed + Barrel Behind the Door. [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHT']] - (Talk to the Turtle) 16:06, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Fabled Dianaira Rulings I checked the ruling that "Fabled Dianaira" have an line (You can tribute 1 "Fabled" Monster to Summon this card), is it just normal way to make it work that way? Or is it just like all other Monsters, like "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", that can be Normal Summon in the normal way? (Such as tribute two non-Fabled Monsters to Normal Summon it, instead of sacrifice 1 "Fabled" monster) --iFredCa 11:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, then why does the Ruling article said that "You can Tribute 1 "Fabled" Monster to Normal Summon this card..." is not effect? To me, it sound like it's requirement and must doing what it was saying. Similar to "Quickdraw Synchron". --iFredCa 11:56, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting - I always forgot that all other Special Summon-only and NOMI monsters have "Must first Special Summon blah" and "Cannot be Special Summon by other ways", respective, in their lores. "Dianaira" have neither lines. Thank you for smooth it out. --iFredCa 17:21, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Could I get your help with something? I'm trying to move the old page from "Card Tips:Madolche Mille-feuille" to "Card Tips:Madolche Mew-feuille", since the pun is now more obvious, but for some reason it won't let me move it, even though I moved Trivia, Rulings, etc. with no problem. Could I get this manually moved over? Thanks for the help. The Pope 23:38, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Deadline There is an article that you maybe have to reading, as Konami cut all tie to general connect and updating all the rulings into single site. --iFredCa 18:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC)